Adventures beyond Jangan
by animefreak1121
Summary: The story of two young heroes. A crossover of Silkroad OnlineZeldaNinja Gaiden. Written by two friends. Willdoes involve spellsweaponsviolenceawesome stuff. Main author Demonbred. I simply helped a little. His acct. is too new.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Silkroad Online. I simply wrote this story ABOUT Silkroad Online. I am also in no position of ownership concerning Zelda… Or Ninja Gaiden.

Main Character-Lonx(Wizard/Cleric), his war dog is Furiel.

Sidekick…ish person-Knomi(Warrior/Rogue), his war dog is Ruku.

In a small house in the Chinese town of Jangan two young men slept in peaceful bliss. They knew not of the horrors and hardship to come. They woke up to a sharp rap on the door, groundskeeper Rand had come to collect rent. With expert stealth, they snuck through the window into the alley beyond the house. Walking toward the stable they're stomachs grumbled. Lonx said, "We must get food and drink before we start this day". In a haste inspired only by hunger, they started off toward the tavern. Town was bustling with the daily silk trade. Camels and horses bumped into them as they squeezed through the crowd toward food.

As they opened the creaky tavern door, something did not seem right. People were unconscious or dead, clearly victim of a Ninja, who was currently standing next to them. Weapons drawn, they turned toward the mysterious Ninja. "I am Ryu, these people made the fatal mistake of getting in my way…" Knomi asked, "What are you doing then?" Ryu replied," I am looking for a lost possession of mine." "Your going to get it for me too", said Ryu. "What's in it for us?", asked Knomi. "Fame, gold, and a large supply of women" said Ryu. "We'll do it", they both replied.

At the stable they took they're horses, named Draenic and Epona. Both stolen from unnamed heroes…. They saddled and rode their horses to the gates of the city. Lonx said, "Knomi, this begins our first real adventure, no more training."

This was written by my friend Marcus. I simply helped. This is our first FF. Please post comments and ideas for the next chapter!!


	2. Borderlands

Chapter Two

As the sun reflected off the shimmering sweat on the flanks on their horses, the two men rode onward. "Why did he ask US?" inquired Knomi. "My question is why did we accept it" said Lonx. Conversation was spare between the two friends, too many thoughts to pour through. "I simply accepted for the lure of adventure", said a tired Lonx. "We gathered what we needed, we are well supplied", said Knomi with a sigh. "I think we just ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time" said Lonx. "I would have said no had it not been for the choice" said Knomi. "What choice?" Lonx asked. "Angry groundskeeper to kill us, or angry ninja to kill us" snickered Knomi. "Yea, dull hoe or razor-sharp sword" replied Lonx.

They were nearing the limits of the province, silence was best. The only sounds were the dull thud of horse hooves on dirt road. They had very little instruction, the ninja simply said to wait at the border of the province. Those who lived in the province knew the dangers of the borderlands. Even legendary heroes like Link were nervous about the borders. Local mapmakers were too scared to chart outside the province, they simply wrote "Here, there be monsters". Many a man had met their death outside the province, any unarmed were simply food for…them.

As the outline of the outpost began to appear on the horizon, Knomi felt relived and anxious. Danger and safety waited. Beyond the border, nothing was safe. "How many gold coins did you bring?" asked Knomi. "Only twain" said Lonx. "Not enough for an inn, only a scant meal", sighed an exasperated Knomi. A shape stirred in the shadows. Knomi's hand was already on the hilt of his sword. Lonx sat poised for attack, hands at the ready. Ryyu emerged from the shadows. "You scared the hell out of us you know", said a furious Lonx. "I am the least of your worries, you are yet to encounter true fear" said Ryu, a slight grin on his face.

"I have come to tell you more", said Ryu. "It's about time", said Lonx. "The sword you are retrieving is of great value, and great power" whispered Ryu. "Only I may wield it without being overwhelmed by its power" warned Ryu. "Then how the hell do we retrieve it?" asked a confused Knomi. "With this cloth", said Ryu. Ryu pulled a cloth from a satchel on his back. It was a brilliant silver, and felt cool to the touch. "I will make you rich men, but only if you succeed" laughed Ryu. "What's so funny?" asked Lonx. "If you fail, the consequences will be great", said Ryu with a grin. With that Ryu was gone.

The two friends rode solemnly toward the outpost. Knowing not what was to come. All they wanted to think about was a warm meal, regardless of where they slept.

-I'm sorry if the storyline isn't very descriptive, I'm working on it, I have been writing a Q&A column for an important website for the past 6 months. I gotta get my creative brain fluids going again.-

-Sincerely Demonbred

Posted on Fan Fiction by Animefreak1121

Written by Demonbred


End file.
